Users typically install and operate one or more web applications on a desktop computing device or an internet of things (IOT) device (e.g., connected or “smart” devices). A first user may wish to install and operate a web application which is being operated by a second user. In order to do so, the first user must identify a source of the web application (e.g., a library), download the web application from that source, and then launch the web application. Alternatively, the second user sends a request, via her device, to continually poll another service for the web application. These processes to acquire the web application are costly, at least in terms of time and resources.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient sharing of web applications.